Caps of the type having adjusting straps in the back, especially the type having a bill in front, generally referred to as baseball caps, are in widespread use. These caps are typically manufactured in only two or three sizes, i.e., either for small children or for adults, with overlapping adjusting straps in the back of the cap for adjusting the cap to fit a variety of sizes in children, or a variety of sizes in adults.
The adjusting straps are typically made of plastic material, with one of the straps having a plurality of small openings through it and the other strap having a corresponding plurality of small pegs or pins which are adapted to snap through the openings to hold the straps in adjusted position. The straps are generally of less width than the headband or sweatband of the cap, and define a slightly larger circumference than the headband of the cap. Consequently, when the cap is worn, the adjusting strap portion does not fit the wearer's head as comfortably as the cap headband, and may tend to ride up the back of the wearer's head. Additionally, the wearer's hair may protrude through the opening that is normally defined in the back of the cap above the adjusting strap.
A variety of devices have been developed in the prior art in an effort to improve the comfort of such caps, and/or to improve their appearance. These devices generally comprise some type of wrap or cover which is applied to the adjusting straps. Some of these prior art devices have included means for substantially concealing the adjusting strap and may incorporate advertising or promotional material. Many of these devices are relatively expensive to make and/or cumbersome to use, however, and because of the means used to secure them in place are susceptible to becoming dislodged and lost.
Accordingly, there is need for a device that can be applied to the adjusting straps on a cap that will not only improve the appearance of the cap, but will also make it more comfortable to wear. Such means should further be capable of displaying advertising, promotional material or other indicia, as desired. Preferably, the device should be economical to make, easy to use and secure in its attachment so it will not be accidentally dislodged.